


The Delivery Boy

by ShannonAllAround



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonAllAround/pseuds/ShannonAllAround
Summary: Christmas is around the corner, and a package is on its way. Two strangers are about to experience their biggest surprise of the season.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Delivery Boy

It was two days before Christmas. Fresh snow had fallen the night before and was now piled up on the roadside after being freshly plowed. The air was positively buzzing with holiday spirit.

Mickey Mouse was whistling a favorite Christmas song to himself as he drove his delivery truck along the snowy streets. This really was the most wonderful time of the year; the sky was a bright blue above him, making the white around town seem all the more stunning. He loved his job— a gorgeous view driving around town, spreading Christmas joy with his deliveries, and minimal interaction with his boss. What more could a guy ask for? 

A few minutes later and Mickey pulled up to his twenty-fifth stop of the day. He took a deep breath of crisp winter air as he got out of his truck. Mickey wasn’t tall in any sense of the word, and he had to hop down like an elementary school kid getting off the bus. Despite his lacking height, however, he was strong and spirited, with a jolly spring in his step regardless of the season. Mickey kept up his cheery whistle as he opened the side door and looked for the package for this address. After a second or two rummaging he found it: Miss Minerva Mouse, 325 Cherry Lane.

This particular house was quite charming, he noticed. It was very small but homey, with a pretty string of rainbow lights hung along the gutters. They wrapped around the pillars on the porch and finished somewhere out of sight. There was also a little wreath hung on the door and what looked like a small homemade “Happy Holidays” sign hung on the knob. Mickey smiled at the sight, appreciating it in the winter silence.

But he was behind schedule. After a few more seconds and a contented sigh, Mickey shifted the package under his arm and made his way to the door.

****

Minnie Mouse hummed a non-descript holiday tune as she bustled around her kitchen, mixing up sugar cookie dough. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Mrs. Huchens’ face when she found these on her front porch. She was a sweet woman who deserved a little extra cheer at Christmas, Minnie thought. She already knew how she’d decorate them – with sparkly white and blue sprinkles to match the old woman’s snowflake-themed Christmas tree.

Minnie’s own tree could be seen from the kitchen doorway. It was a nice little size for her living room, covered mostly in homemade ornaments or those given to her by friends. It normally made her smile, but now a glance at it made her sigh; about a week ago, half the lights had spontaneously gone out. She wasn’t too surprised—that string had already been second-hand when she’d bought it, and that was three years ago. She allowed herself a brief look through the living room window at the street outside. There had been an awful lot of snow last night, and she hoped the new string she’d ordered online wouldn’t be delayed too badly.

At the thought of snow, Minnie’s eyes were drawn to the bag of salt she’d bought yesterday in preparation for last night’s storm. It sat ready to go by her front door, whenever she decided to go out and use it. What happened to her plan to salt her frosted sidewalk _before_ she made her cookies? Oh well—she’d take care of it after.

Minnie was just pulling the cookies out of the oven when her ears perked at the familiar rumbling of the delivery truck. Oh goodie, her new string of lights! As she took off her oven mitts, she heard a chipper knock on the door and a muffled “Merry Christmas!” from the other side. Bless those delivery boys, working so hard before the holiday. Now her tree would look perfect for her friends and their Christmas dinner!

Suddenly a thought flashed across Minnie’s mind, and her heart froze—the sidewalk. The un-salted sidewalk and the two-foot icy patch that always blended in with the rest of the pavement even if the frozen water was two inches d--!

Minnie sprinted to the door and flung it open. “Sir, _watch ou--!”_

She was just in time to see the delivery boy’s right foot slide completely out from under him as his arms flailed wildly. He cried out as he tumbled sideways into the deep bank of snow.

“ _Oh, goodness!!_ ” Minnie ran out in her fuzzy socks, barely stopping before falling herself. The boy was down face-first in the snowbank, desperately trying to push himself out while his hands kept sinking into it. Minnie took hold of his coat and tried with all her short stature’s might to help him up. “I’m so sorry! Are you alright, sir??”

The boy’s face finally resurfaced, sputtering snow. “Yeah, yeah I’m alright!” They managed to get him into a sitting position. He looked up at his rescuer, who’s anxious face looked into his. She was very pretty, with rosy cheeks not just from the cold. Mickey gave her a grateful half-smile. “Thanks.”

“Are you hurt?”

The boy was a mouse about Minnie’s age. He had a young, handsome face, Minnie noticed, which blushed slightly as he brushed off his coat sleeves. “Don’t think so. Just my pride, is all.”

“Thank goodness. I’m so terribly sorry— I meant to salt that patch of ice earlier this morning!”

The mouse waved her concern away with a grin as she helped him stand. “Naw, it’s not your fault. I oughta be keeping a better lookout for stuff like that."

Minnie was about to respond when a grimace flashed across the boy’s face and a pained grunt escaped him.

Minnie’s chest tightened. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, I just—ow!” the boy flinched as he tried to put weight on his right foot. He limped a step or two. “Just—just landed funny, that’s all.”

“Oh, you are hurt! Here, let me help you.” Minnie led him carefully to the front porch step, where he could at least sit down a moment. She eased him down onto the step before standing beside him.

“Thanks,” the boy said as he reached down to touch his ankle through his boot. He winced slightly. “Aw, shoot— Pete’s gonna tan my hide for this.”

“I think you’ve twisted it. Oh, dear, this is all my fault!” Minnie pressed her balled fists up to her cheeks. She felt like she might cry, although she wouldn’t let herself do such a thing. “If I’d just salted that silly patch—!”

“Hey!” the boy put a hand on Minnie’s arm, just brief enough to grab her attention. The way she’d bit her lip had made him nervous, and if there was one thing this mouse wasn’t gonna do, it was make a girl cry. “It’s alright, I’ll be fine in a few minutes. Fine enough to work, anyway,” he added at Minnie’s doubtful glance. He gave her a hopeful smile in response. “Don’t feel bad about it. This is no time of year to be gloomy.”

A small smile of her own crept onto Minnie’s face, despite the guilt that still burned in her chest. The boy’s attitude seemed contagious. Then she noticed him shiver slightly, and she suddenly came to her senses. “Oh, you must be freezing in that wet jacket! Come on inside, I’ll throw it in front of the fire for a minute.”

The boy instantly looked like he wanted to stand. “Oh, that—that’s sure nice of ya, but… I-I gotta get back to work.”

“Oh, but you’ll turn into an icicle in that thing! Just for a few minutes. You need to rest your ankle, anyway. It… it’s the least I can do.”

Mickey’s mouth scrunched up on one side. He didn’t want to intrude on this girl, especially when he didn’t really know her. Plus the whole thing was a little embarrassing and his prideful side was telling him to get out of there. But another side of him, the side that was looking into the girl’s concerned brown eyes, wondered if it would be good to stay. If waiting a few minutes would make her feel better about the whole thing, wouldn’t that be worth it?

“Well… alright. But just a little while. Thanks.”

Minnie relaxed, releasing a sigh. Then she put an arm around the boy’s torso to help him up to a standing position.

The boy cleared his throat as she turned the doorknob. “Excuse me, miss, but uh… I don’t know your name.”

“Oh, yes!” Minnie started slightly, then shook her head at herself. “Sorry, I’m so distracted… I’m Minnie.”

“Minnie,” the other mouse seemed to let the name roll off his tongue. “S’nice name.”

“What’s yours?”

“Mickey.”

Minnie smiled at him, then averted her eyes. “Nice to meet you, Mickey.”

Mikey didn’t know why, but he felt heat creep up his cheeks as they hobbled inside.

****

  
As soon as they’d come in, Minnie had had Mickey take off his jacket and snowy boots (she herself had discarded her soaked-through fuzzy socks) and had led him to an overstuffed armchair in the adjacent room. His jacket was now draped over the fireplace guard on the far right wall opposite him.

“Would you like a sugar cookie? I baked them fresh just now.”

“Oh, s-sure. I mean, that’d be great, thanks. If it’s not a bother.”

“Of course. I’ll get you an ice pack, too.”

Minnie passed through an archway into what looked like the kitchen. While she worked, Mickey’s eyes began wandering around the room. Though he knew it was silly, he almost felt scandalous, seeing the living room of this girl he’d just met. It was a cozy little space. White trim, an evergreen bow on the mantle, the warm glowing fire beneath it. There was a brown corner-display cabinet between the fireplace and outside wall. Inside were little knickknacks, along with what looked like fancy dishware and a teacup collection. Beside it was the Christmas tree, perfectly centered in the curved outside window. Mickey found his gaze traveling between the ornaments. Some looked like the handiwork of little children, such as the colored-in paper gingerbread men and macaroni wreaths. Others looked handcrafted by someone older; white crocheted snowflakes, a delicately made felt nativity scene front and center. Mickey wondered if Minnie had made that herself.

In that moment, Minnie came back into the room with an ice pack, along with a Christmas plate. “Sorry that took me a minute, I forgot I hadn’t put them on a cooling rack yet.”

“No problem.” Mickey accepted the pack and plate, which had a candy cane-shaped cookie on it. After placing the ice on his leg, he politely took a bite, only for his eyes to go wide as his teeth sunk in. “Wow.” Mickey stared at the cookie in his hands, remembering to swallow before he spoke. “This is amazing! You made these?” 

Minnie’s mouth twitched and she looked at her hands. “Nothing fancy, just a family recipe.”

“Well, they’re the best sugar cookies I’ve ever had. You could sell these! Heh,” he smirked, “I feel like Santa Claus. Deliver a package, get a cookie.”

Minnie giggled at that. Then she moved to the fireplace to check on the jacket. “I think I’ve seen you driving around this neighborhood before. Do you come here often?”

“If there’s things to deliver. This street’s part of my assigned area. It’s a swell part of town.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Not too loud, and the houses are all real nice. A great place to drive through.” 

“That’s nice of you to say. I like it, too.” Minnie sighed, glancing around her living room. “It’s comfortable, and I have good neighbors.”

Mickey suddenly felt something warm and furry by his feet. He started, only to see it was a cat—little, black and white, rubbing against his leg. 

Minnie noticed a moment later. “Oh, sorry! That’s Figaro. Are you ok with cats?”

“Oh, sure! If they’re friendly.” Mickey grinned down at the little feline and stroked his back. He leaned into it. “And this little guy certainly seems to be.”

‘Figaro’ purred in reply, and after a moment sprung up and plopped himself in Mickey’s lap. Minnie scolded him for doing so without asking, but Mickey chuckled and scratched the cat’s chin. “Aw, you sure are sweet, aren’t’cha?”

After her brief moment of embarrassment, Minnie found herself chuckling with Mickey. She sat in a chair opposite him. “You delivery boys sure are busy this time of year. What’s your schedule for Christmas?”

“Well, I gotta work in the mornin’—” Minnie gave him a sympathetic look “—But I finish by noon! And I get the whole rest of the day off! Me and Pluto—that’s my dog—we’re gonna go play in the park and have a grand ol’ time.”

Minnie gasped and clapped her hands. “You have a dog? That’s lovely!”

“Oh, yeah,” Mickey almost laughed. “He’s a mutt, and the best pal a fella could ever have. I promised him a walk to look at lights tonight. He was so excited he practically bowled me over!”

Minnie giggled again—Mickey liked the sound of it. Then she sat bolt upright. “Oh, lights! Excuse me—I’d better get that box you delivered. I’ll salt the sidewalk while I’m at it.”

She scurried out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with the brown package Mickey had brought to her door. “Thank you for bringing this, by the way.” She glanced down at his foot and her brow furrowed again. “I do wish it hadn’t cost you an ankle.” 

“Hey, no more apologies.” He smiled gently, then pointed to his foot with more of a smirk. “This is nothin’ a little time won’t fix.”

Minnie’s brow remained furrowed but she smiled. She looked back down at the package in her hands. “These are Christmas lights for my tree. I don’t know if you noticed, but half the lights are out.”

Mickey looked back at the tree. He indeed hadn’t noticed, but now that it was pointed out to him it seemed obvious—at least half of the tree’s lights weren’t shining like they should’ve been. “I bet that new string will look real nice on it.”

“I hope so.” Minnie surveyed the tree. “I suppose the easiest thing would be to just put these lights on top of everything else already on there. Otherwise, I’ll have to take all the ornaments off.”

Mickey nodded, studying the tree with her. Then he perked up with a thought. “Hey, can I help ya put them on?”

Minnie turned to look at him. “Oh, well, thank you. But what about your—?"

“Aw, it’s not so busted that I can’t put up some lights! I only need my hands for that.” He began pushing himself up.

“Wait! First, let’s wrap your ankle—especially if you have to walk on it for the rest of the day.” Minnie gestured for him to give her a moment. “One second.” For the third time, Minnie ran out of the room. For a minute she clamored under the kitchen sink, then came back in with a mini first aid kit. She knelt down by Mickey’s feet, put aside the melting ice-pack, and pulled out a rolled-up medical bandage. “Take off your sock, please.”

“What?” Mickey’s face grew bright red in an instant. “You-- it probably stinks, you don’t want me to do that!”

“I’m afraid I have to if you want to keep working today. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Mickey sat there frozen for a moment. Then he whipped his sock off and looked the other direction, face hot. Minnie indeed made quick work of it, wrapping the bandage securely and tightly. As she went back into the kitchen to put the first aid kit away, Mickey looked back his ankle, which now looked like the handiwork of a professional. He wiggled his toes experimentally. “Wow, you did good. Thanks.”

“I hope it will last you,” Minnie said as she came back in. “You’d better ice that ankle again when you get home.” Suddenly Minnie’s face fell. “Oh. Your dog Pluto—you were going to walk him tonight! How are you going to do that?”

Mickey’s happy face faded as the thought sank in. “Oh.” He hadn’t thought of that. “Well, uh… I’ll figure it out. I might not be able to take him on as long of a walk, but… it’ll be alright. Ha, maybe I’ll tie him to a sled and have him pull me!”

Minnie’s mouth twitched at his joke but then she bit her lip. Her hands tightened into a grip in front of her chest. “Oh, Mickey… I’ve really messed up your Christmas plans, haven’t I?”

“Huh?” Mickey asked, expression blank. “Watcha talkin’ about? It’s not even Christmas eve.”

“But you were going to go to the park on Christmas too, and there’s no way your ankle will be healed by then. Now you won’t be able to run around with your dog or anything--!” Minnie’s eyes scrunched up furiously and she turned towards the tree, pretending to fiddle with it. “I know you said no more apologies, but I don’t know what else to say.”

“Minnie…”

At the sound of her name Minnie dared to look up. Mickey had stood and was walking towards her. He was still limping, but it was less severe than right after he’d fallen, and part of it may have been a precaution on his part. He stopped at the opposite side of the tree.

“I know ya feel awful. And nothin’ I say may change that. But... I don’t want this to ruin your day, ya know? You probably think it ruined mine, but frankly, I’m glad I had a delivery here. If I hadn’t, and if I hadn’t tripped, we… I mean, I… well…” the blush was rising in Mickey’s cheeks again. “I’m glad I got ta meet’cha, Minnie. I… I’ve really liked talking with ya today.”

Minnie stared at Mickey, eyebrows scrunched up high, mouth open slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Mickey met her eyes now. “…Yeah.”

Minnie stared at him a moment before her mouth slowly broke into a smile too. “You know what, Mickey?” She looked back into the tree, her own cheeks turning pink. “That does make me feel better. I’ve enjoyed talking with you, too.”

“Yeah?”

Minnie nodded. “Yes.”

They stood there a moment in the glow of the Christmas lights. Suddenly a little clock perched on the mantel chimed out: 12:00pm.

“Oh!” Mickey jumped. “Aw, shoot, I’ve—I’ve been here for almost an hour! I gotta go, I—” Mickey stumbled to the fireplace, grabbed his jacket, and spun around to find himself staring at Minnie.

“...Thanks, Minnie. Thanks for everything.”

“Of course,” Minnie replied. Her eyes didn’t leave him. “Do you need help to your van?”

“Naw… I’ll be fine. You really did do a swell job on my ankle. I think this’ll last me a week!”

Minnie giggled again. She liked how much she felt like doing that with this guest of hers around. After opening the front door, she respectfully held back as Mickey limped through it. He wouldn’t have any trouble slipping now that the sidewalk was salted.

Minnie watched him tentatively step down from her porch before he turned back towards her. “Well… so long, Minnie. It’s been a pleasure.”

“Same. So long.”

Mickey gave her another grin before heading back towards his car. He’d only taken a few steps before Minnie burst out again. “Mickey!”

The delivery boy’s head spun around. “Yeah?”

Minnie hesitated a moment before speaking. “My friend Daisy and a few others we know are coming over to my place for a little Christmas dinner. There will be four of us, including Donald and Goofy. If—I don’t want to sound presumptuous or anything, but… if you’ve got nowhere else to go, you… you’d be welcome to join us.”

Mickey’s cheeks blushed again for the fifth time in the last hour. “Yer… yer inviting me to Christmas dinner?”

Minnie’s hand fiddled with the doorframe, her own cheeks matching his. “Yes.”

“Yer not just inviting me ‘cause ya still feel bad about my leg, are ya?”

“No! I mean… ok yes, I _do_ still feel bad about it. But that’s not why I asked! I was just wondering if… if you’d like to.” She took a breath. “We’re not starting until 1:30. You could make that, right?”

Through his blush, Mickey felt the corners of his mouth rise. “Yeah. Yeah, I could make that. I mean, I’m off at noon...”

“Pluto could come too, if he wanted. Figaro likes dogs.”

“Yeah… he’d probably like that.” 

A few seconds passed. 

“So…. you’ll come?”

Mickey’s brain finally kicked into gear. “Y-yes! Yes I will! Thank you. Thank you so much, Minnie, I—” Suddenly Mickey noticed his watch. “Oh, gotta go!” He hobbled back to his truck as he called to her. “But I’ll see you at 1:30 on Christmas!”

Minnie grinned at him from the doorway, cheeks still pink. “Ok! Be careful with your ankle!”

“I will!” Mickey carefully hoisted himself back up into his car, avoiding putting weight on his right foot, and turned the ignition. As the engine roared to life, he rolled down the passenger seat window. “How 'bout I bring oranges or something?”

“That would be lovely!”

“Ok! I’ll see ya then!” He put the car into gear and began pulling out onto the street. “Merry Christmas, Minnie!”

“Merry Christmas, Mickey!”

Mickey watched Minnie wave in his rearview mirror until he had to turn a corner and she slipped out of sight. Minnie. Huh, he thought with a smile. He knew her name now, and not just from a package label. Minnie. No longer was she a stranger yelling thanks from their front porch as he drove away. Minnie. His future host for Christmas Day dinner… and his new friend.

He liked the sound of that.


End file.
